The present invention relates to a new and distinct Kniphofia, and given the cultivar name is ‘Creamsicle’. Kniphofia is in the family Asphodelaceae. ‘Creamsicle’ is a hybrid resulting from a planned breeding program to produce compact, reblooming Kniphofia. The cross was made using the following proprietary, unreleased, unpatented plants: Kniphofia K9-2, as the seed parent, and Kniphofia K9-1, as the pollen parent. It was selected for best habit, flower color, reblooming, and crown count from many seedlings of the cross in Canby, Oreg.
Compared to the unpatented parent plants K9-1 and K9-2, the new variety has a more compact habit than its parents.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Bressingham Comet’ (an unpatented plant), the new cultivar is more free flowering, shorter, and with creamsicle orange inflorescences rather than bicolor red orange and yellow.
Compared to Kniphofia ‘Papaya Popsicle’, U.S. Plant Pat. Ser. No. 13/066,135 applied for concurrently, the new cultivar has inflorescences that are smaller and creamsicle orange rather than bicolor red orange and yellow.